Acts of Vengeance
Acts of Vengeance is a long-term storyline chronicling Loki's resurrection and subsequent actions. Began: 2012. Set in: 2015- Characters Involved Acts of Vengeance Council *Loki *Hela *Hoarfen *Garm Frost Giants *Helblindi *Byleistr *Eggther the Harper Dark Elves *Queen Darerini *Adaer Light Elves *Freyr *Adrastos Asgardians *Odin *Frigga *Thor *Tyr *Forseti Game Of Ice Game Of Ice is a sub-storyline of the Acts of Vengeance storyline. Beginning date: '''1 October 2015 '''End date: '''31 October 2015 : '''His solution came far too late. Lævateinn sliced into his throat, and suddenly Loki was in front of him again, but no sooner had Helblindi's eyes registered this fact than Lævateinn pierced his heart, the very tip passing to the other side, mimicking the adamantium which had burrowed inside of Loki only a month before. Lævateinn was brown out with ease, slicked with a mixture of blood from Byleist and Helblindi, gently touching the scarlet-dyed fur of Garm's muzzle as the hound took Helblindi within his jaws. Loki watched impassively. Loki, healing from his near-fatal attack from Magneto, returned to Jötunheimr to reclaim his throne from his half-brother, Helblindi. Over the course of a month, he prepared for the ultimate deaths of both of his half-brothers, attacking them with the assistance of the Dark Elf forces, led by Adaer at Queen Darerini's order, and the help of Hela, along with a small band of Frost Giant supporters, such as Eggther the Harper. : The time for true conquering was nigh. Fairy Baiting Fairy Baiting is the second installment of the Acts of Vengeance storyline. Beginning Date: '20 November 2015 '''End Date: '''27 February 2016 : '"Keep our forces alive, Hela. For every enemy that falls, I want our forces to be refreshed. Is that understood?" :: '- Loki' Loki, intent on securing his position upon the throne, began preparations for his next victory almost immediately, speaking with both Queen Darerini and Hela before bringing in the rebellious forces led by Adrastos, a half-Vanir Light Elf who wished to bring down the order under Freyr's reign to have true freedom to do as they wished, for not all were so pleased with the strict peace and quiet laws. : "I.. do not believe such a thing. You, Loki of the Frost-Giants, are a man of Darkness unlike any other. You are the venomously-sly one, the dragon of our nightmares, the smith of lies! I would never believe a word to come from your mouth. Particularly when you fraternise yourself with the Dökkálfar, of all creatures." He lowered his voice to growl the words; "Leave, Loki Laufeyson. You and your allies are not welcome in such a place. How dare you bring these soldiers into the lands of Peace!" :: '- Freyr' Freyr turned Loki and his forces away when Loki declared them to be visiting peacefully. Though this was just another step of Loki's plan, to prepare the Light Elves for war. : There was a pause, as Loki gazed up at the giant man, and then he replied. His voice was soft, unnerving and so soft, like the delicate voice of an angel harbouring the threat of Evil. "I will dare." On the 27th of February 2016, Loki decided to proceed with the battle. : "To battle!" confirmed Loki, his eyes sparking fiercely. Category:Events Category:2016 Category:Storylines Category:Acts of Vengeance Category:2015